the second protector
by the man of many talents
Summary: He was amazed that she found out his secret even more so when the she found a hood that gave her impressive skills he was amazed and so was norissville I drew the cover pic myself I know it isn't good but I couldn't figure out how to download pictures from google to my pc itself
1. pilot

**This is not in fact my first fic I deleted the others because they sucked anyways at home with an ear infection so wish me luck p.s. plz not to harsh of flames this maynot be my first story but I know im horrible at this just plz stear me in the right direction**

"Howard we have to go!" said a tall skinny 14 year old named randy Cunningham (who also happened to be the ninja the protector of norrisville) with spikey tyran purple hair. "would you stop rushing me cunnigham" was the reply he got from his short plump redheaded friend howard weinerman. "well we have to be at gregs gamehole in 10 minuets for the newgrave punchers 6 arcade version unvaling I plane to have and keep the high score!" "in your dreams Cunningham I am going to POWN YOU in grave punchers 6 a.v." "a.v.?" "arcade version *sighs* we better hurry!" "your right lets go!" with that the ran out of randys room grabbed their bikes and rode to gregs gameing hole. After countless hours of playing video games they rode to howards house "hey howard are you sure your parents are ok with me spending the night while they are gone? "yeah man they are totally cool with it plus heidis here so we have someone watching us." "yeah ok howard but if you get in trouble with your parents its your fault"

 **Ok guys feel free to R &R leave flames faves follows but I could use help with writing I know just anything helps anyways thanks for reading **

***smokebomb* *cough cough* walks away***


	2. the romance begins

**Ok guys I got a few good reviews so I would like to thank occrafty5 and casualotaku27 for the reviews I don't have that much confidence in my writing abilities but it always helps to have encouragement so thank you guys any ways CHAPTER 2!**

 **P.S. I don't own rcngn or any film names used I just own the plot and any oc's I throw in I forgot to say that originally**

Like every other time randy spent the night he took a shower and put on the pajama's he always left at howards after that they had the normal movie marathon and howard fell asleep 10 minuets in raandy grabed a mcmarker and drew a mustache on howards face he then went down stairs to get a glass of water what didn't go as usual was him seeing Heidi sitting on the couch watching a movie what he didn't expect was it to be a romantic comedy then something weird happened he sat next to her on the couch slightly startling her "what are you doing up so late Heidi?" "the real question is what are you doing up so late andy?" was the response he got. "first of all RANDY ITS RANDY I have known you my whole life we used to be friends!second of all I am always up this late because I unlike howard watch our marathons to the end instead of sleeping 10 minuets in and I was thirsty any ways what are you watching?" "50 first dates?" "the one with adam sandler?i LOVE that one!" "wait you like romantic comedies?" well yeah a man who goes every day trying to date a girl who knows you then doesn't for years has to be a sign that he truly loves her even if she beat the shit out of your friend with a bat!do you mind if I watch it with you?" "sure you can watch it with me but one question…is this a date?"she said as her face flushed a rosy red "do you want it to be?" he said with an equally flushed face "I would love to go on a date with you mandy" but something about the way she said it made him know she was teasing him "alright I will go make popcorn be right back Heidi"

 **ok guys I have finished 2 chapters In 1 day so… boom any ways thx again for the good reviews they help a lot and I will continue this story btw I couldn't find a randyxheidi pic so bare with me anyways**

 ***smokebomb* *cough cough* *walks away***


	3. secrets revealed

**Ok guys I am writing this at 11:00 the same night as the first two so three in a row like a boss any ways I am doing a little time skip from where I left off**

Randy and Heidi are both passed out on the couch with heidi's head on randy's shoulder and his head resting on hers then randy wakes up and notices Heidi on his shoulder and notes that she looks really cute when she sleeps and also that she snores just like a kitten he slowly grabs his phone to record her snoring when she grabs his arm and cuddles it like a teddy bear and mumbles so quietly that he wasn't sure he heard her right "I love you randy" then started snoring again he looked at the clock and saw it was 8:50 "shoot howard wakes up in 10 minuets he will kill me if he see's us like this!"he said truly scared for his life even the ninja mask wouldn't save him from his best friend. He slowly and gently shook Heidi awake and told her that howard would be up in about 7 minuets and she shot awake and told him to hurry and go to howards room and fake being asleep and she would start breakfast so he ran to howards room and got in the spare bed and just when he faked being asleep howards alarm went off to get up and almost immidiatly after randy heard "hey Cunningham get up my sister is making breakfast at this randy did a tripplie front flip out of bead and landed on his feet with ease "Cunningham do you have to show off your skills you get from being the norrisville ninja?!" "yes yes I do"was his reply they then walked to and opened the door to find a stuned Heidi "how much of that did you hear?!" randy said "my boyfriend is the ninja!?"was heidi's reply "now it was howards turn to be stunned "wait wait wait backup boyfriend!?"he said a little angry "I mean im cool with it but when did this happen!?" "last night and howard?" "yes cunningham?" "I told you to STOP SAYING I AM THE NINJA OUT LOUD!" "omg my BOYFRIEND IS THE NIN-mmMmm" "Heidi you cannot say that out loud people might hear you and If you say you are dating me they will know I am the ninja now I have a lot of wnimies who want the ninja dead if they know my real identity then they WILL kill me understand?" he removed his hand from her mouth and she said yes "so no one knows but me and howard?"she asked that's right anyways do you wanna go to the movies with me?"asked randy "of course I do Cunningham!"said howard "I was asking Heidi howard" "right gonna be hard getting used to you dating my sister" "I would love to randy" and with that they linked arms and walked off

 **Ok guys first of all I have to have broken a record make and post three chapters in 1 day im a boss anyways that was not how I thought Heidi would find out but opportunity presented itself and I feel better with her knowing early any ways feel free to R &R flames appretiated every thing helps anyways…**

 ***smokebomb!* *cough cough* *walks away***


	4. the truth

**I had a new chapter written like 4 months ago and my flash drive broke and I hade a serious case of righters block blah blah blah bullshit excuses any ways I know u all hate me but here it is after a year or two of waiting CHAPTER 4**

Randy and Heidi where at the movies watching a movie that was supposed to be out years before (again sorry Hehe) but it was a lot better and longer than they expected it was a psychological movie with a few jump scares. They were sitting holding hands when all of a sudden a loud voice yells "boooo" at the screen randy turns around to tell the man off when he see's who it is. Hannibal Mcfist was sitting directly behind him he almost squeaks but maintains his composure meanwhile he had squeezed Heidi's hand a little and she looked back and saw what he saw and wondered why he reacted that way and as she came out of deep thought a jump scare happened in the movie triggering randy to go defensive over Heidi as she clung to him getting him odd looks at the way he shielded her and looks of respect for the stereotypical "horror movie comfort" move when the movie was over heidie asked why randy reacted to seeing like that and randy explained why all heidie could do was stare at him mouth agape not knowing what to say then she thought about something and it all clicked. the robo apes that always terrorize town also work for and she wondered how she never noticed

 **ok maybe not thaaat long but I have to go to bed plz don't hate me R &R appreciated will update again anyways**

 ***SMOKE BOMB**Cough cough**walks away***


	5. the party

**ok everyone here is your surprise I hope u love it**

It was about a month after Heidi found out about Mcfists true nature and she had later been told it would be Randy's birthday in June so she decided to get him a present. when she did she was thinking something like a new keytar with amp and accessories as well as a guitar with accessories which was hopefully in her budget she really knew he would love it,he always had loved music. he had a piano,a drum set,a keytar,a guitar, and a tambourine he had a very musical family so when she thought of how happy he would be with all the new stuff (and she wanted to learn how to play too) so she was excited for his birthday party.(time skip) when she got to the party at his big house she was dying to see him open his presents but she was given a surprise of her own because it was the middle of June she turned up at his house and found him without a shirt and in swimming trunks, she turned a Rose red at the sight of his now clearly visible six pack she then realized that he was soaking wet "Umm why are you wet"she asked."I just got a brand new swimming pool!" was her boyfriends felt a twinge of excitement as she stared at her boyfriends well toned chest as the thought ran through her head that he was in fact hers and hers alone then he said something that made her turn red from embarrassment "do you wear a one piece or two piece swim suit?" he said grinning like a fox. all she could do was stammer a quick "t-t-two" as she turned more red than she thought possible. he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. As she passed his mom she uttered a quick hello and a wave before disappearing around a corner into the hallway twords his bedroom when she got in there she saw 6 different swim suits on the bed 3 one piece 3 two piece randy grabbed all of the one pieces and put them in a bag then he showed Heidie all the two pieces there was an aqua blue,a shiney red and a black with red automatically went to black and checked the size it was the exact same size as she wore "How does it look?"she asked looked at him and he was wide eyed and his mouth was hanging open "I take that as good, I'll go change "she said as she walked out then after she was changed she went to the pool to find howard in the pool already as well as Debbie they hung out in the pool until the door bell rang when randy opened it he was flooded with students from his school including bash and his bro's (they had started to get along now) and soon the pool was it was time for cake and nobody could have been more surprised than randy as to who carried it out "DAD!" he yelled as he almost knocked over the 15 layer cake that went up to his knees if it were set on the ground he had tackled his dad in a hug after he set the cake down and when he did his dad lifted him like he was nothing."Hey randy how old are you now 5?"he said with a chuckle "No I'm 15 dad" he said chuckling as well well you got your permit right? "yeah"randy said with excitement edgeing into his voice "do you have a girlfriend yet randy"his dad asked Randy walked over to Heidi and put his arm around his shoulder smiling lovingly twords her "well you and her should go out front and check out your new present!" So randy curious and excited walked with Heidi to his front door opened it and saw something that made both their jaws hit the floor a relatively new 2014 KTM 1290 Super Duke R with black body and red secondary coloring everyone else walked out side and saw the bike with immediate and similar reactions then randys dad said "I didn't know what color to get you so I colored it like the norrisville ninja and guess what?" "what?" randy asked as he turned around and saw his dad holding two helmets "take her out for a ride on the bike" he said referring to Heidi they got on the bike and started it randy noticed that it had a really comfortable seat as well as an easy way to shift gears revved the engine and let off the clutch and the bike popped a wheelie and rode away with Heidi clutching onto his back while screaming in excitement

 **hope you all liked it anyways I will try to make the chapters longer like this one anyways later guys**

 ***Smoke Bomb**cough cough**walks away***


	6. the ride

**hey guys I have to say I am coming up with a lot of ideas for this also please review I want your opinions too anyways this will eventually turn AU any ways ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Heidi had no clue where they were going or what they were going to do but she was so excited she could barely stand it she loved the feel of hugging Randy's warm back as he got the feel of his new motorcycle she thought the excited look on his face that she saw in the mirror was cute and funny at the same time and as she thought that she snuggled into his back a little more and decided that this was what she would always want, a life with Randy, she would just like to be with him no matter what maybe get a house and start a life with him then she heard it. an explosion about 4 blocks behind them and randy must have to because within a second he had turned the bike around popped a wheelie and rode full speed towards the sound weaving in between cars when they were a half a block away randy got off of the bike and turned to Heidi and said gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be at my house in a while take the bike there and wait." Heidi knowing all to well what happens when randy fights refused to leave "No! I wont run away while you risk your life! Randy having watched the amazing spider man 2 thought back to what happened to Gwen and found a solution ok fine but I will not put you in direct harm so here is the plan.

 **ok guys I kind of want your opinions on what this should be because I have no idea please comment what you think should happen plz R &R flames are as good as anything to review btw I need all the fixing I can get also I noticed I was putting smoke bomb in stars ** hahaha I am an idiot lol anyways thank you and GOODNIGHT**

 **SMOKE BOMB *COUGH COUGH**walks away***


	7. the help

**nobody wanted to comment apparently so yea here goes :) also I have been playing assassins creed for a while (hint hint)**

Randy really didn't know how she could help but he figured he would have to have her help or she would be mad so he thought of something quick "ok you can umm... wait over here and when I saw now just throw this and then when its down u can...stab it I guess" he said giving her a cold ball and a Sai "its not that bad I guess so I just through it right there?" she asked pointing at the intersection "yup I'm counting on you" he said with an obvious smile in his voice as he ran off she found she didn't quite like the Sai so she tied it to her arm with a bracelet so it was against her wrist with the blade towards her finger tips then as she was waiting she heard randy yell "Now!"and so she threw the cold ball and the entire intersection iced up then when she saw the robot fall she ran jumped and stabbed it in the face with the sai tied to her hand and with some amazing skill hit the computer chip straight through while hearing a kind of shimmering she cut a hole down through the robot to try and find the source what she found was a set of V.R. goggles and a hood she decided she had earned a reward and before randy could come over and protest she put it on then out of no where a random string of cloth wrapped around her and she felt heavier she looked down and saw she had a white robe on with red insides (Ezio Auditore anybody?) with two swords light but sharp and deadly as well as two pistols on her side and a dart pipe on her back as well as an extra set of pistols strapped to her and two metal things under her wrists she looked at randy horrified and asked "what just happened?!" randy just stood there mouth open as seen through the ninja mask

 **what happened? will we ever find out? see what happens next chapter!**

 **Smoke Bomb *throws bomb**cough cough **walks away***


	8. the animus

**how's it hangin'?good?good! animus belongs to assassins not Templars AU for those who I noticed I have been making run on sentences I will try to check my writing more often for that stuff also nobody has ben reviewing and it is a little discouraging I mean I know its kind of a bad story but still not even a flame I mean come on any ways sorry about the rant so on to the story!**

What just happened?!"Heidi questioned in shock."I think you just went through a transformation like when I put on the ninja mask!" said Randy "What else did you find?" "just these V.R. goggles" Heidi replied "try them on!" exclaimed randy "but first."said randy "We have to go somewhere else"."where are we gonna go?" asked Heidi."Up"said randy as he used his scarf to go up on top of a roof grabbing Heidi as she when they land on the roof she slugs his shoulder saying she could have climbed but he in return states "it was more fun to hear you scream" while chuckling "any ways put on the goggles" he says with slight excitement in his voice "Alright fine" she says putting them on and immediately falling over. _Knew it_ Randy thought to himself as he caught her. 

**INSIDE THE GOGGLES**

"where am I" asked Heidi as she realized she was floating and yet had no falling sensation in fact she felt she could walk and then she noticed that as she looked around she could see random things shining all around her then she heard a voice say "I am the animus, a thousand year old mentor of the assassins, you are my new student, your robes are infused with the knowledge of the last assassins before you meet any other warriors such as yourself,not just as assassins but protectors in general I have the power to link with their brain waves and connect to them to train,with you,do you have any questions?" Asked the now known to be Animus. "First off that was a long speech second can you connect to Randy Cunningham he should be close or if you dont go by name then the ninja?"asked Heidi in return "I will try" said the animus"

 **MEANWHILE WITH RANDY**

a red flash is seen from the back pack on the ninja's back "better get this" said randy as he unzipped the backpack and opened the ninja nomicon and shloomped in he was met by the normal falling sensation but with his ninja skills flipped and landed on his feet with ease "Ok nomi!What's up?" randy said and jumped back as something fell where he was standing as expected as the nomicon hated his nickname he looked at what had fallen and found a message saying "brains linked are a passage of chance" **(I know crappy cryptic message)** the nomicon stated with arrows pointing toward a doodle door and as randy opened it the wall melted away and the backgrounds of both rooms merged to make the nomicon hills but on a graphed plane with shimmers of gold floating around "where am I?"


End file.
